nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
NWNWiki talk:Community portal
Feel free to add questions or comments about NWNWiki here. -- Austicke Archive Google Ads I have added Google Ads to NWNWiki. They should be relatively unobtrusive on the left navigation bar. I can't imagine they will earn much, but any commissions will go to support the Bastions of War server. The ads are not displayed on Special, User, User talk, Image, Template, and edit/preview pages. They're also only on the MonoBook (default) skin. If you don't want to see the ads, you can change your preferences to another skin. Thanks. -- Austicke 06:15, 4 Sep 2005 (PDT) NWNWiki Promotion *I have sent an announcement to NWVault, added a link to BioWare's web site, and posted a message to their forum. How else can we get the word out about NWNWiki? -- Austicke 10:34, 7 Sep 2005 (PDT) *How about making a announcement in the DM forums about adding their worlds to the Gameworld page? -- Pstarky 03:18, 8 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Good idea. Thanks, Pstarky. -- Austicke 06:18, 8 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Our announcement appeared on NWVault today. I also posted a message on the BioWare Server Admin forum. -- Austicke 12:57, 8 Sep 2005 (PDT) *We've been stickied! -- Austicke 09:33, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) Article styles For feats, spells, etc., I'd suggest we try to leave the "standard" NWN description unchanged and put any notes or corrections in a separate section called Notes or something of the sort. For example, see Deathless Mastery. -- Austicke 15:09, 7 Sep 2005 (PDT) NWNWiki logo Do we have any artists in our midsts? It'd be nice if we could have a custom NWNWiki logo that appears in the upper left hand corner of every page. -- Austicke 13:04, 8 Sep 2005 (PDT) Lexicon (Discussion moved from Talk:Main Page.) *I think the Lexicon should be integrated somehow. -- Lucky Day Sep 9 2005 *Yeah, a nwscript section would be good. (Actually, the entire Lexicon would work well as a wiki.) I'm not sure if we should duplicate their info or what. At the least, we should certainly link to them. -- Austicke 12:08, 9 Sep 2005 (PDT) Disagreements NWNWiki is a collaborative community project; and, like any project of its scope, we're bound to have disagreements. I think it's a healthy part of the process, but we need to manage disagreements properly and respect others' opinions. I don't bring this up because I think it's been a problem, but I'd rather state this before someone gets bent out of shape rather than after. As a community project, the users of NWNWiki are the ultimate authority. If we can't come to consensus about an issue, we vote and majority rules. I host the NWNWiki web site, but I get one vote just like everyone else. If I'm outvoted on something, I'll respect the decision and I hope others will do the same. Thanks. I just wanted to make that clear. -- Austicke 09:07, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) On a related note, if someone adds or changes something you disagree with, please discuss it on the Talk page rather than just changing it again. At other wikis, I've seen two people going back and forth with the same edit over and over and it isn't pretty. If you know it'll lead to a disagreement, open a discussion on the Talk page to decide. The same goes for major edits that you think might cause some controversy. Thanks! -- Austicke 09:29, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT)